Разделенными они погибают
Divided They Fall is the 14th scene in Manhunt, where Cash kills Ramirez and finishes off the Wardogs. Mission After escaping Darkwoods Penitentiary, Cash becomes on the run from Starkweather. While making his way through the Darkwoods district of Carcer City, he runs into Ramirez and the Wardogs who have been instructed to capture Cash. Cash takes a beating from Ramirez and is disarmed before they let him loose outside an apartment building for a game of 'hide and seek'. Ramirez heads up to his room and uses a Sniper Rifle to try and spot Cash from above while three of his Wardogs are at ground level hunting him, but he kills them. Now frustrated, Ramirez now sends Wardogs with Shotguns down to finish Cash off, but Cash kills them and begins making his way up the apartment complex in search of Ramirez, killing all the Wardogs in his way. Ramirez doubles back past Cash and runs downstairs while more Wardogs head upwards. Cash heads back downstairs killing all the Wardogs in his way. If Cash fails to kill Ramirez within 2 minutes, more Wardogs will arrive making it harder. Once Ramirez is dead, Cash runs away to the sound of gunshots and is picked up by the female Journalist who drives him away in her car and explains she is trying to bring down Starkweather but he is on to her and needs his help. Scene Weapons and Items * Can * Brick * Glass Bottle * Severed Head * Barbed Wire * Plastic Bag * Machete * Shotgun * Sniper Rifle * Metal Bat (via trainer) * Sawn-Off Shotgun (via trainer) * Axe (via trainer) * Icepick (via trainer) Walkthrough 500px Gallery manhunt 2011-06-22 23-35-36-04.JPG ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(56).jpg|The Wardogs manhunt 2011-06-22 23-36-37-81.JPG|Ramirez searching for Cash with a Sniper Rifle Ramirez.jpg|Ramirez hunting down Cash manhunt 2011-06-22 23-42-54-65.JPG|Ramirez's dead body manhunt 2011-06-22 23-43-37-82.JPG|Cash and the Journalist Rewards *Press Coverage - Completion. *Art panel 14 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Rabbit Skin Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Kill The Rabbit (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Monkey See, Monkey Die - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Kill The Rabbit and Press Coverage. Trivia *Ramirez can't be executed, so he must be killed with a gun. If the player tries to perform an execution, there will be a short cutscene where Cash grabs Ramirez from behind, but Ramirez fights him off and then taunts him. *During the opening cutscene, Cash will be carrying a Shotgun and a Heavy Handgun, despite what he may be carrying at the end of the previous scene. *This is the scene where you find out the director's name, although it was mentioned once before in Born Again. *This is the only appaerance of the Ice Pick (Obtable only via trainer). *The shop on the ground flour of left building is a copy of doughnut shop at Little Haiti in GTA Vice City. Just a little larger. Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в Manhunt